


Becoming Boyfriends

by SamuelJames



Series: An A-Z of Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson goes on his first date with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Becoming Boyfriends_   
>  _**Pairing:** Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Jackson goes on his first date with Danny._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

It's weird doing this with Danny. He already knows what Danny is likely to choose from the menu and the answers to the usual date questions. He even knows they're both headed back to Danny's after this. The only unknown is if he'll be in Danny's guest room or in Danny's bed later but it's strange to even question how he should act.

"You're unusually quiet."

Jackson smiles and puts his menu down. "Nervous I guess. Of course in high school I wanted you to like me, wanted everyone to like me. I know how to act with my best friend but this is different like I suddenly don't know what to say."

"Just be yourself, Jackson, it was always enough for me."

Jackson feels his cheeks heat at that. "I'm not the same kid who was so fucked up that he became..."

"I know. If you were, we certainly wouldn't be on this date. You'd have come back here boasting about London instead of letting me see the bad bits."

They're off-topic for a few moments when the waiter comes to take their order and Jackson is grateful for the chance to think. Letting people in is hard but this is Danny and he's never once regretted trusting him.

"Thanks, Danny, for all your advice. I hated London so much and you were a lifeline for me. It did get a little better but I never felt like I fitted in."

Danny gives him a small smile. "I'm glad you came home. I missed my best friend. Scott and Stiles would still say hello occasionally and I had a couple of lunches with Lydia but it was like I was just cut out of their lives, without you or Ethan to tie me to them."

When their food arrives, the conversation becomes a catch up. Lots of it is old ground, lifeline hadn't been an exaggeration. He'd talked to Danny about anything and everything over Skype. It had been Danny who mock interviewed him for hours for his first role after college. Danny had been happy to help, Jackson having read many drafts of Danny's college application essays. They'd shared dating stories, good and bad, with Danny needing a lot of support after giving Ethan a second chance and coming home one day to empty drawers and a scrawled apology.

Danny catches his eye and smiles. "Mom was surprised when I told her about the date. I told her about Richard, that I wasn't some experiment for you."

"I never really gave him a chance to know me and he was nice."

"I don't have that hurdle thankfully but she may ask a few questions when you next see her."

"I guess because you always insisted I wasn't your type."

"You weren't then. I always cared about you but I've never liked someone with an ego that big."

He doesn't know what to say and hates being reminded of that time in his life. Looking back on his high school years, with almost a decade of experience makes him cringe. He loved being Captain, having people envy his things - the Porsche, expensive clothes, sneakers. Matt brought him crashing down to Earth though, exposing his insecurities to Stilinski and his friends. He can see now how things would never have made up for feeling abandoned.

Danny startles him by waving his hand in front of Jackson's face.

"You back in the room?"

"Yeah. I love that I can trust you but it also means being reminded of everything. We can't just have fun first date light conversation."

"It's okay, Jackson. I mean first dates are fun, nerves and anticipation. You hope the guy will like you and want to see you again, that if you like them you get to discover more about them. It's not an interview but kind of like a two way audition to be in their life or see if you want to let them into yours. We're already past that, Jackson. We know the good and bad, that the monsters under the bed are real and that you have to make the most of your time because dying of old age in Beacon Hills isn't necessarily an option."

Of course Danny knows what to say, he always has. Jackson nods. "I guess I can deal with the fact you snore and you skipped garlic bread so I know I'm getting a goodnight kiss."

"You know all my date moves."

"Yeah. I do. No more deep stuff. I do still want to have a good time."

Danny lets him change the topic and sits through an embarrassing falling asleep on the Tube and ending up in Zone 6 story that he's definitely heard before. They talk about lacrosse and TV and how they're starting to feel old because they didn't recognise a single song on the radio on the way here.

By the time they get to dessert, Jackson feels really pleased about how the night has gone. Danny has made him smile and he's gotten to see those gorgeous dimples a few times with his own stories. Maybe he wasn't Danny's type back in the day but he really should have seen how gorgeous Danny was. He's bulked up a little bit and he's wearing the hell out of the suit he put on to go to dinner in. Even though Jackson had seen him in a t-shirt and jeans earlier in the day, he'd definitely had a few lustful thoughts when Danny appeared in the living room in his suit and tie.

When they're heading back to the car, Jackson lets his hand brush against Danny's. There's a moment of pure joy when Danny takes his hand and smiles at him. Danny said they were past the 'audition' part but it's still good to know Danny likes him. Danny squeezes his hand gently.

"Which room should I bring breakfast to in the morning?"

Jackson shrugs. 

"There's no right answer, Jax."

"Yours? Maybe I could sleep over but take things slow. I'll still take the goodnight kiss though."

"Sure."

When they get back to Danny's, they share a soft slow kiss just inside the door. It eases Jackson's nerves and he follows Danny through to his room. After they get into bed, he kisses Danny again but neither of them pushes for more. He's after more than a night or two of fun with Danny so there's plenty of time for taking things further in the future. Jackson flicks through the channels and finds WarGames with about forty minutes left to go. Danny rolls his eyes and mocks the supposedly high tech equipment. 

"Of course it looks old. The movie is older than we are."

Danny wraps his arm round Jackson and they pull the blankets tightly round them, settling in to watch Matthew Broderick save the world with Tic-Tac-Toe.

When it's over, Jackson turns onto his side and Danny throws his arm across him. There's a press of lips to his shoulder before he falls asleep.


End file.
